A type of bed is already known in which the portion where the bust rests is free to slide along the frame-forming pipes and can be fixed to them by two opposite supporting catches as to form an armchair.
Such a solution has the disadvantage that it doesn't allow a variation of the inclination of the back either when the device is used as a bed or when it is used as an armchair.